<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wincest | Protective by whateverwinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828862">Wincest | Protective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverwinchester/pseuds/whateverwinchester'>whateverwinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wincest Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverwinchester/pseuds/whateverwinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Wincest being lovingly protective over each other. Each chapter is a small story. Enjoy! </p><p>Uploading every day!!</p><p>I am taking any requests you may have so drop them in the comments&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wincest | Protective part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will be uploading a chap every day so bookmark this now!</p><p>This is a Wincest story so back off if you are not comfortable with that.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean saves Sam from an invisible ghoul and gets something very *good* in return.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hands off" Dean growled through gritted teeth, staring at his brother Sam who was dangling from the wall with a silver knife floating inches from his neck. Sam was grunting with frustration, trying to move his body but he couldn't, he felt an invisible force pinning him to place. Dean tightened his grasp around his gun but hesitated taking a step forward incase whoever or whatever was holding Sam harmed him in some way.</p><p>"Dean, run." Sam whispered lightly. The force around his neck was increasing as the seconds ticked by and he had started to feel faint. Not to mention the knife which was now just starting to dig into his skin.</p><p>"Like hell I'm leaving you here" Dean snapped back, his mind racing in all different directions, trying to think of a way to deal with an invisible demon or spirit but nothing was coming to mind. Just then a page from their father's journal flashed before his eyes. Invisible ghoul. Had to be shot right in the heart. But the issue was, how was he to locate the ghoul's heart given that it was invisible?</p><p>He looked sideways to notice a red fire extinguisher hanging from the wall and a plan clicked to place in his mind.</p><p>He said, "I'm sorry Sam but I gotta get out of here. Better you than me, right?" </p><p>He turned around on his feet as lightly as he could to face the wall with the extinguisher. But, Sam hadn't even heard what Dean had said, he had almost fainted and small droplets of blood were already rolling down to his flannel shirt from the graze on his throat. Seeing this, Dean's heart twisted into a small angry ball and he sucked in his breadth. After a silent moment, his body lashed out, he grabbed the extinguisher and in one flash he sprayed it all around the room. Just as he thought, a figure emerged, quite distinguishable from the white foam and in the next second, Dean had raised his gun and shot the ghoul in the chest, once, twice and then thrice. The ghoul let out a dying growl before dissolving to mist.</p><p>Sam slid down from the wall and the knife clattered to the floor. He was wheezing for breadth and coughing madly. Dean dropped to his knees and caught his head in his arms before it could fall to the floor.</p><p>"Sam? Hey, Sammy! Wake up!" </p><p>But Sam fell silent and his head drooped down in Dean's hands. Lines of sweat appeared on his face as he shook his brother again and again while screaming his name out loud. </p><p>"Dean, are you going to cry?" Sam whispered with a strained chuckle as he opened his eyes again.</p><p>Dean smiled with a sigh and propped Sam up to his feet.</p><p>"Shut up and tell me if you're alright..."</p><p>"I'm fine now, thanks"</p><p>"Just a thanks ain't gonna cut it. I killed a bloody ghoul for you Sammy."</p><p>"Fine", Sam said before pulling Dean into a sloppy kiss. His lips automatically responded back and they stayed there for quite some time before they had to break the kiss for air.</p><p>"Now, are we even?" Sam asked with a laugh.</p><p>"If I say no, can we do that again?" Dean replied, still a dazed from the kiss.</p><p>"Hell yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will be continuing this series! Leave kudos and/or comments to show some support, it really does help:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wincest | Protective part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam saves Dean from a blood thirsty vampire. Dean decides to play a joke on his boyfriend which escalates into something quite different;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Wincest story, so if you're not comfortable with that then back off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will relish you, you handsome boy..." A vampire whispered hauntingly into Dean's ears. She was sitting on Dean's lap who was chained to a wooden chair, there was a big bump on his head which was were he was hit and knocked out. She opened her mouth to reveal her sharp fangs and drew closer and closer to his neck which was shiny with sweat.</p><p>"Your fangs really don't go with your hair, you know that?" Dean gave a fake chuckle but now he could feel her cold breadths on his skin and only a single name was popping up in his mind. Sammy. He smirked slightly thinking that he was inches away from being a vampire's dinner but all he could think about was his boyfriend.</p><p>Just when her fangs had just begun to touch his neck, there was a sound of a silenced revolver shot and the vampire's head shot up and then she collapsed to the floor. Dean opened his eyes to see a clean bullet hole at the back of her head. It must be a bullet dowsed in dead man's blood, he automatically thought. He looked on to see Sam, running towards him, looking more concerned than Dean has ever seen him look.</p><p>Sam carefully aimed at the chain which bound Dean and set him free with a few shots. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and asked in a very scared tone "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Can you walk? Dean?"</p><p>Apart from the dull ache on his head, Dean felt fine. Better than fine, now that Sam had appeared. But he feigned a painful grunt and purposely fell of the chair as if he couldn't walk, just so that Sam could catch him in his worried arms and then he began to whisper nervously. Dean was having the time of his life, so to peak his performance he added, "Sam, always remember that I love you..." </p><p>There was silence for a couple of seconds before Dean felt Sam shaking and he looked up to find him starting to sob and his own heart sank down low.</p><p>"I should have gotten here sooner..." Sam said with tears leaking down his face.</p><p>Dean stood up after hearing this, pulled Sam up too and crushed him in a hug. </p><p>"You came right on time, baby. And I'm fine. I was just messing with you Sammy."</p><p>"You...YOU WERE KIDDING? YOU ASSHOLE!" Sam screamed while wiping away his tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dean repeated and tried to pull Sam back into a hug but he kept batting him away in anger.</p><p>"Alright fine, punish me as you see fit. Wanna punch me? Go ahead" Dean said while raising his arms up to his face.</p><p>Sam thought carefully for a moment before saying, "You know...you know the thing you did to me last night?" His voice was timid and he looked down shyly which Dean found so incredibly cute he had to resist doing 'that thing' to him right then and there.</p><p>"Yah, what about it?" Dean said in a matter of fact way, concealing his smirk.</p><p>"Do that to me every night."</p><p>"Is that a prize or a punishment?" Dean whispered seductively before clashing his thirsty lips against Sam's equally eager ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part two! Having loads of fun writing these lol. Any suggestions or prompts or requests for part three?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wincest | Protective part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's funny how far Dean will go to make sure his baby Sam is safe and warm;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is about Wincest, if you're uncomfortable with that then back off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean carefully untangled his body from Sam's and that took almost an entire minute owing to the fact that they had fallen asleep completely wrapped around each other. Dean raised himself up on his elbow and took a moment to gaze at his brother, Sam's beautiful hair was strewn across the silky white pillow and his small rhythmic breadth was like a song which calmed Dean down even more than he already was. They had been on a hunt for two days straight and both were extremely tired. But Sam being the nerd he was hadn't slept even a tiny wink, sitting in the library among dozens of dusty old books while Dean caught atleast a couple hours of sleep. After successfully killing the demon, they had stumbled back to the motel and fallen on top of each other and had gone to sleep almost instantly.</p><p>After Dean put on a light shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, he was about to step out to buy them some breakfast when a sound from the bathroom made him stop still. It sounded like someone was in there. He was just about to shake Sam awake when he noticed the big, dark sleepy bags under Sam's eyes and how he looked like a resting angel. Dean didn't want to disturb him in a thousand years. So, he tip toed silently to the bathroom door, raised his gun in front of him and slowly pushed the door open. </p><p>In place of something supernatural, Dean was quite surprised to find a young boy, a teenager, inside cowering against the sink. It looked like the boy had stolen his way inside in the morning to steal what he could but was instead forced to hide inside the bathroom when Dean had woken up. A silent chuckle escaped his throat as he returned his gun to his belt. </p><p>"Do we look like we are loaded, kid? Two guys, in a motel with a empty hamburger wrappers doesn't scream big money. Be smart." Dean whispered with a small smile and almost picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck and took him to the door. The boy was nervous and was promising that he would never steel again but Dean didn't answer in fear of waking Sam up and just closed the door and locked it with a sigh. He spun around to find Sam starting to sit up and then he said in a gruff voice "Who was that Dean? What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing to worry about Sammy. Just a small thief, I didn't want to wake you up..."</p><p>"Wait, so there was a thief in our room and you didn't wanna wake me up?"</p><p>"Yah, man it wasn't a big deal. You hadn't slept in two days. I was worried about yah—"</p><p>"Since when have you been so caring?" Sam purred with a smirk which made Dean's heart explode with butterflies.</p><p>"I..uh..lemme go get coffee..". Dean sputtered with a blush creeping up his cheek. Normally his confidence and charm are his forte but when it came to Sam, he was nothing but putty.</p><p>"No. Come to bed..." Sam whispered with a yawn and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer to bed.</p><p>Dean couldn't help it anymore and tilted Sam's face upwards and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.</p><p>With another powerful yank from Sam, Dean toppled on top of his warm body and neither of them wanted to sleep anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like this part? Leave kudos and comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wincest | Protective part 4 (requested)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(requested by @scarecrow866)</p><p>One where Dean rescues/protects Sam from an aggressive dance partner at a club by pretending to be his boyfriend. It's up to you if Sam was trying to make Dean jealous on purpose or not. Heartfelt confessions ensue, and maybe a kiss or two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this is a Wincest story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tried to busy himself with his bottle of beer and the news articles open in his laptop but for once they weren't enough to divert his attention. He kept looking across the bar where his brother, Dean was standing with a glass of whiskey and talking to the barmaid. He kept making sly remarks and she kept giggling and touching his arm. Anger swept through Sam's nerves as she touched Dean again and slammed his laptop shut, drowned his beer in one gulp and stumbled into the throng of sweaty people on the dancefloor.</p><p>He didn't understand what made him so mad when Dean flirted with other girls (which he did quite a lot) but all he knew was that no one was allowed to touch him. Apart from himself. For once Sam wanted Dean to be as bothered about him as he felt for Dean constantly, so Sam positioned himself in a way which will be right in Dean's line of vision and tapped on the shoulder of a burly man in front of him. The man turned around and Sam was just about to ask him to dance a little when he smirked an ugly smile and roughly pulled Sam close and started swaying his body. Sam wanted to punch him then and there but he saw Dean starting to look towards him so he let that creep dance with him. Sam saw Dean locate him in the dancefloor and immediately raise an eyebrow with a stern look of his face and Sam smiled a small smile. It had worked. </p><p>Sam was just about to push the man away now, seeing that his job was done so he raised his hands and tried to pushed the man but to his surprise the man didn't move even an inch but kept grinding his body uncomfortably onto Sam's. Sam felt panic build quickly in his mind and no matter how much he pushed, it seemed to have no effect on the man. </p><p>"Hey..hey excuse me! Can you let me go!"</p><p>"Honeyyy, we're just getting started here..." He slurred on and Sam felt his rough arm starting to drop to his ass. Sam's drunk mind couldn't come up with a plan on time but as it turned out, he didn't have to.</p><p>"Hey, get away from him" Dean's stone cold voice was heard clearly over the music. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"And who must you be?" The man mocked him with a sleezy laugh and didn't let go of his grasp on Sam.</p><p>"His boyfriend, you got a problem with that?"</p><p>All of a sudden, the creepy man was lifted effortlessly in the air and then thrown to the side. Dean stood in front of Sam with a raging look on his face and his hair in a mess. Sam gave a big smile before stumbling into Dean's arms.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking, Sam?"</p><p>"...if you would stop flirting with the barmaid..."</p><p>" What? What do you mean? I was just asking her if anything strange has happened here in town!"</p><p>"..but she didn't have to touch you"</p><p>"Wait a second...are you jealous Sammy? But, why?" Dean whispered lightly, a blush heating up his face.</p><p>"I...I love you Dean...and not in a brotherly way..." Sam confessed with his eyes shut tight with embarrassment. He had done it. Spilled his biggest secret to the worst person possible.</p><p> But, he suddenly felt all his worries melt into nothing, as a warm pair of lips touched his and began pulling him into a sweet embrace. Sam let his lips tangle softly with Dean's whiskey scented ones and let Dean's gentle tongue wander into his mouth. After a few breathless minutes they broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes.</p><p>"What..was this for?" Sam blushed a cherry red.</p><p>"Do you know how long I have waited to do this for?"</p><p>Sam chuckled softly and landed a small kiss on Dean's cheek which sent tingles all over Dean's body.</p><p>"I guess, I AM your boyfriend after all..." Sam teased Dean with an adorable laugh.</p><p>Dean promised himself silently that he would never again let go of Sam and keep him safe and happy forever.</p><p>"Yes, you damn well are! And if I see another creepy guy this close to you again, I'm gonna completely flip out, do you hear me?"</p><p>"Loud and clear" Sam smiled and pushed Dean against the wall. </p><p>Let's just say that the barmaid was quite disappointed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My very first request! Criticism or suggestions are welcomed. Looking forward to more requests from you guys:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wincest | Protective part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very usual day for a demon, attacking and trying to kill humans who happened upon its lair.<br/>But imagine it's misfortune when it attacks Dean, who happens to have an over protective and angry as hell boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wincest. Warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at this Dean. Sulphur." Sam held up his fingers to show Dean the yellow demon residue. Dean looked at it and gave him a "I told you" look. Sam raised his shotgun filled with rock salt bullets and so did his brother and they both advanced towards the locked room in front of them. Sam whispered "one.. two..three" before launching the door open and both of them burst into the tiny room, with guns in the air. </p><p>The room wasn't empty just as they thought, their was middle aged man with dark blood spilling from his neck and head. He was standing by the window and when they entered he slowly creaked his neck to look at them before launching into a viscous attack. Dean being the closest to him got lifted in the air. The demon held him by his neck as he struggled for breadth. Sam touched his finger to the trigger and was about to take aim when the demon spoke in a raspy voice.</p><p>"You don't wanna do that dear Sammy. Or I'll snap your brother's neck into two."</p><p>Panic and fear inched its way up Sam's throat as the awful noise of his boyfriend gasping for air, filled his ears.</p><p>"Let him go." He gritted through his teeth in so deadly a voice even Dean was a little surprised.</p><p>"Let him go?" The demon laughed in an ugly way and said "Or what?"</p><p>With that the demon twisted his grasp even tighter around Dean's neck which made him grunt with pain. That was the last straw for Sam, his bit his lip with enough force to make it bleed and then his body lunged out in a swift motion. He knocked the demon aside with a splash of holy water from a bottle which was in his jacket pocket and then aimed right at his heart and shot not once but twice. Angry flames were burning in his eyes and Dean who was gulping down air at this point, saw him so angry and went to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Sammy, it's gone. It's fine now."</p><p>"I..just get so incredibly angry when something is threatening you."</p><p>"This is definitely not the time or place, but you are turning me on so much right now."</p><p>This statement was enough to break Sam's line of thought and his attention diverted completely to Dean now, which is what he wanted.</p><p>"W—what?" Sam blushed a deep red. </p><p>Seeing this, Dean chuckled cutely and was turning to leave when a force made him stop. It was Sam.</p><p>"Dean, you can't say something like that and then leave, you know?"</p><p>Sam pulled Dean as close as it was possible and let his fingers tangle into Dean's hair.</p><p>"Oh yah? Why? What you gonna do about that Sammy?" Dean replied while biting his lip slightly which made Sam's eyes get stuck at his soft pink lips. Seeing his boyfriend staring intently at his lips, Dean smiled and then pushed his lips onto Sam's.</p><p>For Sam it was like a breadth of fresh air and for Dean it was like his dream was coming true, every single day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm late, sorry for that. But hope you like this chap! This was sort of a quick, last minute write so it's not great. Have a nice day:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>